


Confessions

by SunlightOnTheWater



Series: Sons of God and Daughters of Man [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demonic Possession, Demons, F/M, Gen, Nephilim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunlightOnTheWater/pseuds/SunlightOnTheWater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took a demon possessing John Winchester for Michael to finally admit the truth to his boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

After the visit to Bobby Singer's salvage yard they headed south to Louisiana. They were in some tiny town in the middle of June, the boys shut away in a motel with a broken air conditioner. That meant they spent most the afternoons sitting by the lukewarm pool dipping their toes in stagnant water and then retreated to the shade of an ancient tree that seemed unbothered by the increasing heat. John had been gone for four days, which meant Michael had made himself visible so the hotel manage wouldn't call the CPS. The boys didn't seem to mind. Sam especially was relieved that, glad that people wouldn't look at him strangely when his eyes sought out Michael. Balthazar had stopped by a day ago, checking in on the boys. The angel would deny it past the point where the end times came around but he was actually fond of the boys; especially Sam. The nine year old was especially good at sneaking into the core of someone's being and making them feeling undeniable affection for him.

John came back at midnight on the fifth day. It had been an especially hot day and neither boy was asleep, tossing and turning on the bed in the sticky heat of the motel room. Michael had done his best to keep them cool but, to be honest, creating a chill had always been more of Lucifer's thing than his. The boy jolted from drowsy and uncomfortable to semi-awake when the door creaked open. Michael stiffened the instant the man walked into the room. Something was wrong. The archangel didn't even bother to hide as he narrowed his eyes, peering straight through flesh and blood to the soul beneath. What he saw made him coldly furious. Some demon had dared to possess John Winchester in an effort to get near Michael's boys.

"So the rumors are true," the demon purred, looking at the boys. "Two little children, both of them Nephilim, and the chosen vessels as well." Dean looked alert and confused at that, eyes narrowing and the grace inside him flaring wildly, but Sam simply appeared to be sleepy and confused. "Hell will be so pleased that I bring them back."

"That might be," Michael spoke up, allowing his voice to drift menacingly from the shadows of the room. "But the boys aren't coming with you." The demon turned to look at the archangel and froze, John's eyes turning black and going wide with terror.

"Archangel," the demon hissed and Michael nodded once, sword already in hand. "What are you doing out of Heaven?" it asked, panicked. "They said you were all up there sitting on your lofty clouds with your heads pointedly looking away. All but our Father." There was a kind of twisted devotion wrapped up in the mention of Lucifer that made Michael's borrowed skin, more like his own after so long using it, crawl.

"They were wrong," the archangel growled. "Now get out of John Winchester and stay away from my boys." It was warning and the demon inside John recognized it as such. It fled, not willing to test its power against that of an archangel. Sam and Dean were wide awake by then, staring with wide eyes as John crumpled to the floor. Michael banished his sword and crossed the room to pick up the man and place him in the spare bed. Then he turned back to the boys.

Almost immediately Sam flung himself into the archangel's arms, burrowing close. Michael settled down on the edge of the bed, Sam curled up and trembling slightly in his arms, and turned his attention toward Dean. "That thing-"

"Demon."

"Demon," Dean corrected obligingly but with a little frown on his face that said he was irritated by the correction. "Called Sammy and I something. Nephilim." There were furrows in his brow as he struggled to correctly pronounce the unfamiliar word. "What does that mean?"

"It means you are the children of an angel and a human," Michael answered, wondering if maybe it wouldn't have been better to tell the boys about this before a demon could spill the beans.

"Was it telling the truth?" Dean asked and Sam uncurled enough to give the archangel a solemn and serious look.

"Yes." Dean absorbed that for a minute, closing his eyes as he thought.

"Does that mean Mom-"

"No," Michael interrupted firmly. Dean turned a skeptical glance toward John's still form and Michael bit back unexpected laughter. Dean looked as if someone had told him the sky was really pink and he'd been seeing colors incorrectly his entire life. "Not him either," the archangel corrected gently, unable to truly say what he meant. Sam and Dean exchanged glances, speaking in that silent way of theirs, and he felt the instant they understood what he was really trying to say.

"You," Dean said and it wasn't at all an accusation. Instead it was said with wonder, and just a little hesitation as if he weren't sure of what he was saying.

"Yes," the archangel agreed. The boys feel asleep that night curled up around the archangel and in the morning everything was back to normal but something had changed between the boys and their invisible guardian. And for all his worrying about what would happen when this moment came; Michael couldn't find it in himself to regret it.


End file.
